I Need You, By My Side, Always
by Stratagirl
Summary: Yusuke can't get someone off his mind. So one night he decides to go to that person's room and talk to them about his confusion. A YusukexKurama oneshot. Warning malexmale kissing! :D


I Need You, By My Side, Always.

This is a Kurama and Yusuke pairing. I did my best, and I just felt like writing one. I was listening to the song "I Need You Tonight" and I started to see images in my head with the two of them and well this is what came out of my head. Enjoy:) waves happily to readers :)

I do not own Yusuke or Kurama, their respectful creators do.

(enter line break)

The wind gently blew through the trees and the grass as a lone figure sat under a tree to gaze a the full moon. The moon shined brightly, lighting up the whole field in front of the figure. Their red long hair gently swaying in the wind's breeze.

His thoughts were on the events of that past afternoon.

Flashback...

_Yusuke layed in a field close by Genki's place and let the strong breeze of the afternoon blow his loose cloths and hair around his face as the tall vegetation swayed back and forth in the strong breeze. _

_"What is going on?" Yusuke asked this to himself. "Why...why is it now when I'm around him that I feel so different, that I seem nervous. I can't be nervous! I'm Yusuke Urimeshi!" Yusuke voiced loudly as he closed his eyes and continued to lay there, going through his thoughts and feelings about a certain someone. _

_He opened up his eyes and looked looked at the sky, the white puffy clouds slowing moving by, as if time didn't matter to the clouds. _

_Yusuke sighed and closed his eyes half way and said "I just need him...I need to talk to him. I need to figure this out." Then he got up and made his way back to Genki's place. _

_She had passed away and left the place to all the spirit detectives, Yusuke, Kurama, Kurawabara, and Hiei. _

_Yusuke knew where to find the fox, he was always in his garden, watering and caring for his plants that he so lovingly planted and cared for. _

_Yusuke stopped when he reached the garden and found the fox not there, when he turned around he bumped into someone, the someone made a "ooophh" and dropped whatever objects they had in their hands to the ground. The person also fell to the ground and when Yusuke looked down to see who he bumped into he noticed it was Kurama! _

_Yusuke offered his hand to the redheaded fox demon and said as he helped Kurama off the ground "Sorry about that Kurama, didn't see ya coming." Yusuke smiled his goofy smile, the kind that made Kurama smile and laugh a bit. _

_After Kurama dusted himself off he looked to Yusuke and asked "What brings you to my garden Yusuke." and smile after he asked the question. _

_Yusuke was getting nervous he wanted to talk to the fox but didn't know how to start the conversation about what he wanted to talk to the fox about. _

_As he started "Kurama..well...you see..." Then he was interupted by Keito yelling for all the boys to come in and eat. She had came over and offered to cook dinner, to give everyone a break, it had been a long week with many missions for all the spirit detectives and she thought it would be a great time for the guys to get a break and for Yusuke to talk to Kurama too. Though at the moment she didn't know she had just interupted that chance. _

_Yusuke mumbled before turning around and heading back to the house "I don't believe this." and stalked back to the house. _

_Kurama looked at Yusuke's retreating form and wondered what he wanted to talk about and what might have made the always calm and collected spirit detective seem a bit nervous. He started back after his thoughts about Yusuke ended. _

_Yusuke got to the porch where the wooded floor outside was and found Keiko standing there with a big smile on her face, however it faded when she saw the look on Yusuke's face. She semi pulled him to the side as Kurama walked passed them and headed into the house. _

_Keiko looked Yusuke in the face with a strong stare and asked "So! How did it go, you know, the talk you wanted to have with Kurama?" She and Yusuke were tring to figure out if Yusuke liked guys and girls or just guys and also if he had feelings for the fox. Keiko had suggested one night to just talk to Kurama about it, he would proably be able to help, with both subjects. _

_Yusuked sighed annoyingly and said "I proably would have been able to let you know how it went, but I dont' know since I didn't get a chance to talk to him due to certain someone yelling because dinner was ready." he growled afterwards and headed back into the house, annoyed, aggrivated and still nervous. _

End of Flashback...

Kurama sat there, wondering and just wishing he knew what Yusuke wanted to talk to him about, and why he wanted to talk to him about whatever it was.

Kurama sighed and got up, getting tired and getting a headach from all the thinking and wondering. It was a long day and it was a long day yesterday and he was tired and needed some much needed rest.

Kurama got ready for bed and after slipping on his night pants he slid into his bed. Yusuke's room was right next to his and he could hear him getting into bed as well. He fell asleep to Yusuke's breathing as his eye's got heavy and more heavy until they fully closed and Kurama had fallen asleep.

It was later at night and the wind was whisling and Kurama woke up, but nothing made a sound to wake him up, he just woke up and now he was wide awake. He didn't want to get up out of bed, for fear of waking up anyone else that was sleeping in the house.

He just layed there and turned on his side and reached out a hand, he opened his door and looked out the sliding door and let the wind come in his room and play with his hair. He closed his eyes, liking the feel of the wind playing with his hair. He smiled and the wind helped him fall back asleep. Funny, he was wide awake just moments ago and now he was sleeping.

(line break)

Yusuke was in his room and though he was sleeping he had awoken thirdy minutes after falling asleep, from a dream he had with Kurama in it. A very uhh exspicit dream, he blushed, and got a bit warm. He decided he needed some air and to think about the dream, but then what was there to think about. He couldn't get the image of Kurama's naked and sweat glisten body out of his head.

He made his way out of his sliding door and sat on the wooden porch and just stared up at the sky and closed his eyes, letting the whisling wind play with his hair. After much thinking, on whether to talk to kurama now or at a better time, he decided to go for the first thought.

He made his way over to the foxes room, which wasn't that far away at all, a couple of steps and he was there. He looked at the sliding door, surprised it was already open.

He walked in and kneeled down by the sleeping fox. He looked soo peaceful and soo cute while he slept...wait! cute?!

Yusuke sighed quietly and then shook the fox gently to wake him up.

Kurama could feel someone gently shaking him, but he didn't want to wake up, he was having a nice dream, with Yusuke in his arms and him playing with the black haired spirit detectives hair.

He finally decided to wake up to the person who was soo annoyingly shaking him awake. But he awoke to a sight the made his eyes wided and then return to their normal size. Kurama sat up and looked at Yusuke and then asked "Yusuke, what are you doing up." then he looked at his clock, which read it was 3:30 in the morning and he said "It's 3:30 in the morning, what is wrong?"

Yusuke sighed and said in the most calming voice he could muster "I need to talk to you about something." Kurama looked at Yusuke and asked "Do you want to go somewhere private for this, somewhere perhaps outside?" Yusuke smiled and said "Sure, that'll help. Thankx Kurama." Kurama got up and put on a pair of jeans. Yusuke just kept on his pj's not really caring what he wore.

Kurama decided that his garden would be a nice place for Yusuke to talk to him at. It was a good distance from the house and it was peaceful and calming out there.

(line break)

As the reached Kurama's garden, the wind started to pick up and it got chilly outside, they both shivered, Kurama had the need to wrap Yusuke up in his arms but he didn't know how the young detective would take it and if he would be okay with it. So they stood there, as neither of them knew what to say, Yusuke did, but he didn'tknow how to start off.

Yusuke was thinking to himself as he stared down at the garden in front of him and Kurama. _Great what I am I going to say. Man! I hate this crap! I have no idea what to say! Damn it! Idoit! Say something! uggg! Aww damn it! just come out and say it!_

Yusuke looked up at Kurama and saw that he had a worried look on his face, Yusuke looked down, all you could see was his nose and his mouth, his bangs were covering his eys.

Yusuke clenched his fists and started to talk "Look Kurama, I won't beat around the bush, I'll just say it straight...I have been...thinking about you...and I'm not srue what to make out of it. It's not your usual thoughts. I get nervous when I'm around you but it's not that...awww damn it! I had what I was going to say and it's all mush in my head! damn it to hell!" Yusuke punched his fisted hands towards the ground in the air and his fists started to shake again. He didn't know what to do. How wa he going to explain this to Kurama, and what if he didnt' feel the same about him as he didn't about Kurama?? Wait a minute, how did he feel about Kurama??

Kurama looked at Yusuke, his whole body now was shaking and the young spirit detective looked confused and lost, he didn't know what to do. Kurama did the only thing he knew he could do for his friend right now, and that was hold him til he could find his voice and sooth his confusing mind with gentle words.

Kurama smiled as he put his chin on Yusukes head and held the young man close to his chest. He whispered to Yusuke "It's okay Yusuke, just take your time. I'm here for you, I'm here."

Yusuke didn't know why but for some reason he wanted to see if he was right, if Kurama was just really being there as a friend or being there as a friend and holding back what he really felt. He would do that, hold back what he really felt until Yusuke could figure out his own thoughts and feelings.

Yusuke began to talk again "I don't know why, but I think about you all the time, and I don't think it's in a friend sort of way either. And I've been trying to figure it out for a while but I just can't seem to come up with anything, and it's annoying the hell out of me too." Yusuke breathed deeply as he sighted after finishing that sentence.

As Kurama continued to hold him Yusuke's heart was starting to beat faster and faster.

Kurama looked across the garden and said softly "Yusuke...I've been thinking about you too. You may not know how to deal with this, but I'm sure we can deal with it together, and I believe as long as we stick together we'll be okay." Yusuke moved from out of Kurama's hold and Kurama took hold of his hands in his own, squeezed them and looked tenderly into Yusuke's eye. Yusuke could have been wrong but did he see something there in Kurama's eye's other than a friend comforting a friend?! He wanted to take a chance and so he did.

Yusuke brought his arm across Kurama's back and walked up to him and Kurama bent down. As their lips got closer to each other something small and white started to fall from the sky. As their lips touched they wrapped each other in their arms and stood there kissing while the first snow of winter began to cover the ground with it's sparkling cold touch.

When the kiss ended they looked at each other.

Yusuke layed his head on Kurama's chest and said softly "I'm not sure what the hell is going on but it feels right so I'm just gonna go with it."

Kurama smiled and replied with "Yes, it does feel right." Kurama paused then looked around Yusuke and him, he smiled and said to Yusuke "Look Yusuke.."

Yusuke looked around them, it was snowing! he smile and said "Well I'll be damned." He looked to Kurama and said "Should we head in side, I know I'm starting to freeze my ass off out here.

Kurama smiled and said "Yes, lets go back inside before we catch a cold out here." and he held out his hand for Yusuke to take.

Yusuke took the offered hand and smiled.

(line break here)

They walked back to the back of Genkai's house hand in hand.

When they reached their destination they parted but Kurama poked his head out his sliding doors and aske Yusuke "Do you want to come inside, we could warm up faster." Kurama smiled softly.

Yusuke grinned, shrugged his shoulders and said "Why the hell not." and made his way in Kurama's room.

Once inside he walked over to Kurama and sat down, Kurama grabbed Yusuke by his sides and pulled him back, til he was laying agais his chest and then he covered him and Yusuke up with his thick blanket. They layed there, Kurama leaning agaist the wall and Yusuke agaist him.

Kurama sighed happily and then said with a smile "Hiei will proably have something say about this."

Yusuke grinned and held up his hand in his spirit gun fashion and said "If he says anything I don't like, bang!" Yusuke laughed as well as Kurama.

Kurama held Yusuke a bit tighter, afraid that he might be taken away suddenly.

Yusuke smiled and closed his eyes and said "Don't worry fox, no one is taking me away. And if they try to, I'll kick their ass."

Kurama laughed and they both feel asleep, Kurama holding Yusuke and Yusuke smiling, knowing what he was feeling before and why he was having those odd dreams, it all made sense now.

As the snow fell on the sleeping town of Yusuke Urimeshi and Kurama they both dreamed of sweet dreams, of things to come and of things they had wanted for so long and now had.

The End!

I hope everyone enjoyed this random fic :D I have been watching a lot of YYH music videos and I have been reading some YusukexKurama fics too and decided to give it a go myself. I'm not sure how I did but I know that at least I gave it a try ;) :) I did this fict to two different songs, the first one was "I Need You Tonight." which I believe is a Backstreet Boys's song, and the last song I wrote this fic was "Listen To Your Heart." I hope you all enjoyed this story. I seem to be writinga lot of oneshot's lately, hehe :D Oh well shrugs it gives me something to do at night when I can't sleep :D Well have a great day, happy writings and take care:D later ! waves happily:)


End file.
